All I Ever Wanted
by J.M. Cloud
Summary: Tim and Kon are together, and Bart is having some issues with that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer of non-ownership and all that jazz. Send me no money.

Tim/Kon/Bart.

Because I can.

Tim rolled over and smiled. Lying in the bed next to him was the most amazing man in the world. _Okay, so I'm biased_, he thought. But as far as he was concerned it was the truth.

It'd been over a year since Kon had admitted to having feelings for him. Since then life had just kept getting better. They'd tried to keep it hidden at first, but Rae being an empath and all, that'd worked out about as well as the time Beast Boy had spiked the ice cream with tofu.

And now they shared a room. Of course there had been a few adjustments, but after they got separate closets (Kon could be very messy) and Cyborg installed soundproofing (and _very_ loud) the team had settled back down into their routine. With one exception.

Robin frowned as his thoughts drifted to Bart. Ever since he and Kon had come out to the team, Bart had been going through spells where he was moody and withdrawn. Nothing seemed to bring him out of them, although they did eventually go away on their own. But a week or two later and he'd be down again.

Kon had thought it might be because Bart couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life, and the sight of the two of them together made him want a long term relationship. Vic and Kory agreed, but what troubled the Boy Wonder was that Rae didn't. She of all of them seemed to know what was wrong, but when asked would only say it 'wasn't her place to divulge the secrets of others'.

_Well, maybe if I just pin him down and don't let up till he-_

Tim's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Kon's TTK doing some _very_ interesting things with his ass.

"You know, there are less-ohhhh-um, less startling ways to let me-uh!- know you're awa-aaaaaaahhhh!"

Kon grinned. "But watching you cum first thing in the morning is soooo much more fun."

As his lover stroked the insides of his ass, Tim wasn't really coherent enough to argue.

**0.01 seconds they can't see him he's moving so fast he's faster than the wind and he's going to cry he has to leave has to get out now—**

0.99 seconds. A lone figure appears on the roof. And after making sure he's alone, Bart Allen, the Fastest Kid Alive, breaks down and cries.

(tbc)

This is going to be one of those multi-chapter thingies, so please don't hate me for leaving you hanging.

First fic, let me know what you like/dislike about it.


	2. Of Plans and Laughter

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hit major writers block, and only just remembered where this was going.

Kon sighed. For some reason, Tim seemed quiet this morning. _Not that most people would notice a difference, _he thought, feeling a smile spread across his face. _Wonder Boy is such a Bat sometimes._

As if sensing his lover's thoughts, the other boy turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was about to ask the same of you." Kon said. "What's wrong, I mean."

Tim hesitated. "Have you noticed anything different about our teammates lately?"

Kon frowned. "Now that you mention it, Bart's been acting a little funny lately. But other than that, no. Why?"

"I don't know, but I can't help but think it has something to do with us." Tim admitted.

The Boy of Steel stared at him in shock. "What could we possibly have to do with Bart being upset?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"We could just ask him."

Tim laughed softly. "Yeah, if he wasn't avoiding us like Gar avoids steak."

Kon blinked. Why hadn't he noticed that? He hadn't talked to Bart in weeks now, not even on missions. Whenever he thought about the younger hero, Bart was always somewhere else. And now that Tim brought it to his attention, it was pretty obvious that he was avoiding both of them.

A devious thought sprang to mind. As he turned it over in his head, an unconscious smirk played about his lips.

Tim groaned. "I know that look. That's the same look you had right before you talked me into trying bondage."

"Is not. And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"That," the other boy said blushingly, "is entirely beside the point. What evil plan are you hatching now?"

Kon gave him his best "Who, me?" look. It didn't work.

"Well, it goes like this…"

After he laid it all out, Tim frowned. "It could work, I suppose. Everyone would have to know beforehand, of course. But other than that, we could probably even try it today."

Kon smiled. "I'll take Cy, Rae and Star."

"Leaving Cassie to me, huh?"

Kon shuddered. "Last time I checked, she still wanted to impale me. Preferably with a shard of kryptonite."

Tim smiled. "I still don't understand what she's so upset about. Will you please tell me what you did? Or do I have to ask her?"

"Well, uh, do you remember that time a few weeks back that I wanted to see you in silk panties?"

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Yesss…"

"I, uh, was afraid you'd change your mind so, I uh, grabbed the nearest pair I could find, and they just happened to be in the gym showers, and I mean it's not like I knew she was in there, or that they were hers—will you stop laughing please?"

Robin was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. "You _stole_ her UNDERWEAR?" he managed to gasp out. After he recovered somewhat, he began dressing. "I guess I'll handle Cassie then." he said, still fighting the urge to laugh.

"If you please."

Tim nodded. As he headed out to talk to the others, he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend…

And completely lost it.

Kon glared at him for a moment, then sighed. Closing the door behind him, he went to find Rae, leaving the fearless Boy Wonder helplessly convulsed with laughter.

It was going to be one of those days.


	3. Of Monitors and Truth

Bart sat on the roof of the Titans Tower, watching the sun come up. It just isn't fair! he thought. I was almost ready, and then they got together! And they're so happy, I can't break them up.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of his pager going off. With a sigh he stood up and-

0.01 secs. Stairslibrarykitchenmorestairshallandheresthemeetingroom-

"What's up?" he asked as he decelerated.

Robin nodded, and then started the meeting. "Okay guys, we've got some stuff to do today, and I'm gonna hand out the assignments. Cassie, Star? You're on patrol first shift today. Rae, BB I need you two to see if you can get a lead on that smuggling case in downtown. Cy, we finally got some funds to replace those parts we've needed for the motor pool, so get whatever you need. Bart, you're on surveillance with me and Kon. Any questions?"

Bart was fighting to keep breathing. He'd been trying for months to avoid just this kind of situation. "Um, Robin? Why do we need three people on surveillance? I mean I'm sure Cy could use some help…"

But Robin was already shaking his head. "Cy can handle a simple parts pickup just fine, I'm sure. And with all the smuggling activity, I need help watching all the data coming in. I wouldn't want to miss something, and then find out about it an hour later."

Bart sagged. "Ah, okay. Well, I guess I better get down there. See you in a few minutes."

0.0001 secs. Halldoordoorhallstairshalldoorand-

Bart decelerated in the monitor room, and slumped down in a chair. Great, not only do I have to spend the day watching monitors, but I have to be with them while I do it.

Bart was pretty sure he was going to get yelled at. At no point this morning had his attention been focused on the monitors. Quite frankly, if Slade had decided to host a "Villains Only" luau on the front lawn of the Tower, Bart would have missed it completely.

_Not that it's entirely my fault._

All morning, Kon had been coming onto Robin as often as he could. And the usually business-like Boy wonder had returning, if not all, then most of these advances. The only things they hadn't done were make-out, and outright fuck.

_And of course that's probably only because I'm right here-_

"Bart?"

He jumped. _Damnit! How can he be so quiet!_

"Yeah Robin?"

"Well, uh, you seem distracted. And since this isn't the first time you've been like this, I thought I'd ask if you'd like to talk about it."

The young speedster started to shake his head, and then froze as Robin continued.

"Especially since I think it has something to do with me and Kon, because that's when you first started having these moods. When Kon and I became a couple. So what's up?"

A dozen lies sprang to mind instantly, but to his horror he heard himself telling the Boy Wonder everything.

"I've had a crush on you since I first met you, and over the last year or so I realized that I'd fallen for you. I kept trying to get the guts up to tell you, but whenever I did the alarm would go off, or you'd be called back to Gotham. And then I finally had it together, I was going to tell you, and you and Kon came out and told us you were a couple and I really need togonowandI'mreallysorry-"

**secs. Doorhallstairshalldoordamnthingneveropensfastenoughawhelljustphase**

**throughthedamnthing-**

Bart collapsed onto his bed, shaking with tears. _Why did I tell him that? Now he'll be mad at me or, worse, think I'm just a kid with a crush._

It felt like hours before he heard his door buzzer go off. For a second, he thought about phasing out, running away and never coming back. Just as he was about to, though, the door slid open to reveal Robin and Kon standing outside. _Oh, shit!_

Robin hesitated. "Can we come in?"

Bart nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

After they settled down on the bed, both facing him Robin started to speak.

"First, you know I love Kon, right? And no matter what, I'm not going to leave him."

Bart just nodded again.

"But being with Kon has taught me some things about love. And one of those things is 'the more the merrier'". And as a matter of fact, Kon could probably explain that better than I can so-"

Kon smiled. "What Wonderbread here is trying to say is, Kryptonian relationships don't always have just two partners. Sometimes there's three or four, and in one case that Superman told me about, twelve. That's a little much for me, though. But if you're willing to share, three sounds about right…"

Bart stared at them in shock. _Share? As in they want me to be with them?_

"And we'd be what? A couple? Trouple? Group thing?"

Robin laughed. "We'd be partners. All three of us, together. A unit. That is, if you don't mind that Kon hogs the blankets."

"We'd all sleep together?!"

Kon leered theatrically. "Yep. It's a package deal. You get Robin, but I come with him. And we get y-"

Bart didn't give him the chance to finish. He was too busy tackling Robin.

Finis+

Sorry it took so long to finish this. I kept losing my mental place in the story.

I suppose I could go on and give graphic, nasty three-way descriptions. But not enough people read this damn thing to make it worth it. So if you want them you have to review and tell me.


End file.
